kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Artifact
is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Tsubaki and Sakurako try to figure a way of saving Yuusuke's life as Ichijou and the police continue to track down the deadly mushroom Gurongi. Plot Kantou University Hospital, 5:37 p.m. Yusuke enters cardiac arrest from the poison, and the doctors in the room attempt to revive him. Shinjuku District, 5:59 p.m. Ichijo announces that the police are widening their search to the underground water ducts after their search turned up nothing. Nozomi announces via radio that the police have spotted a suspicious figure that could possibly be Unidentified Lifeform #26. The doctors perform a defibrillation and CPR on Yusuke, but it has no effect. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 6:32 p.m. As the wind howls outside, the mask that Yusuke gave Sakurako falls off the wall. As he performs CPR on him, Tsubaki asks Yusuke what would happen if he died, and that it’s not going to be okay like Yusuke always says it will be. Yusuke’s heart rate flatlines again. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 6:56 p.m. Minori watches a program with a child as an alert about Unidentified Lifeform #26 flashes onscreen. The child asks if it’s near his mother’s office, and due to the phones being busy, is unable to contact his mother. The child asks why Number 4 isn’t appearing, and Minori says that he’ll definitely return. The doctors finally decide that Yusuke is beyond saving after all their attempts to revive him fail. Everybody but Tsubaki then leaves the room. Shinjuku District, 8:16 p.m. The police, wearing gas masks, surround a figure under a blanket that they believe to be Unidentified Lifeform #26, but turns out to be a homeless man, who Ichijo advises to leave due to the threat of Unidentified Lifeform #26. Tsubaki, after looking at Yusuke’s stack of charms from Minori’s children, decides to call Ichijo to relay that Yusuke has died. He calls Ichijo and tells him ‘7:44 pm, death confirmed.’ When Ichijo hears the news, he stays silent for a moment and bows his head, until Sugita gets his attention. Sugita tells him that Enokida believes that Unidentified Lifeform #26 is continuously releasing poison due an injury. Ichijo tells Sugita that he will get on it, but must make a detour first. When Sugita asks if something happened, Ichijo says that it was nothing, but Sugita figures that it has to do with Number 4, and says that there are times where even Number 4 is inconvenienced, and replies that the police just have to do their best due to that. Tsubaki gets a call from Sakurako, and tells her about Yusuke’s death. Sakurako tells him that she still believes in Yusuke, due to his ability to overcome the impossible. She then tells him that she found a code in the texts that she believes corresponds with medical information, that says “beneath the eyelids of the warrior, when his pupils are enlarged, thou has no reason to cry.” Tsubaki tells her that doctors typically check the pupils to confirm death, and Sakurako tells him that because of that, Yusuke will likely be okay. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 9:32 p.m. Nana watches the rainstorm outside, and wonders when Yusuke will return, since he promised he’d come to the shop directly after visiting the nursery, but Tamasaburo tells her that there’s nothing to be worried about. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 9:37 p.m. Minori tells Ichijo that she believes Yusuke will return, and asks Ichijo if her brother has ever betrayed his trust, which makes Ichijo pause. She figures that Ichijo is feeling the same way as her, and says that since he is also Kuuga, that he will likely be fine. Tsubaki touches the face of Yusuke’s corpse, and is surprised to find it warming up. Sakurako then calls, and tells him that she found a new line to the earlier translation: ‘none shall disturb his sleep,’ and tells him to not disturb Yusuke’s corpse. Tsubaki worries that the CPR and defibrillation may have made things worse in that regard, but then tells her that his body temperature was rising. As he hangs up and leaves the room, he tells Yusuke to not give up. Itabashi District, 2:25 a.m. Me-Ginoga-De kills more people by blowing kisses instead of direct contact Metropolitan Police, 4:31 a.m. The police discuss action, and Ichijo gets a call from Enokida, telling him that she thinks they can fix the Trychaser, and asks if Yusuke is okay. Ichijo is silent after she asks this, so she then asks about the hunt for Unidentified Lifeform #26. Ichijo replies that they’re searching in Shinjuku, but Nozomi then runs into the room and declares that victims have been found in Itabashi. As the police in the room spring into action, Enokida tells Ichijo that the specialize bullets were effective against the Gurongi, and she sent him over more of them with double the concentration of gas. As the camera zooms in on Yusuke’s body, white noise similar to the sound of his Kuuga-induced visions can be heard. The police struggle against Unidentified Lifeform #26 as Ichijo arrives and receives the new bullets. However, the bullets no longer affect the Gurongi, which spews toxic smoke at all the police at the scene. As it prepares to kill Ichijo, who does not have a gas mask on, Kuuga’s Growing Form tackles Unidentified Lifeform #26. The police are ordered to help Number 2, who after bringing the battle away from the police, attempts to land a finishing blow on Unidentified Lifeform #26. When that fails, he tries again, only for the Gurongi to heal it again. When he tries a third time, however, he is successful, and Unidentified Lifeform #26 dies. Ichijo, who was watching the fight, tells Yusuke that he is late once the battle concludes. However, as he walks away, he smiles and gives Yusuke a thumbs-up. Sakurako and Minori both receive news of Yusuke’s revival from Ichijo, who Yusuke manages to catch up with. The two then smile. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Growing Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 17, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 5 features episodes 17-20. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes Category:Revived Rider Episode